swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian Banshee Bird
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts The Corellian Banshee Bird is a dangerous avian predator that gets its name from its distinctive wail. The screech of a Banshee Bird can be heard from miles away, and the creature typically uses it to flush out hidden prey as It swoops down on a hunting ground. On Corellia, Banshee Birds are often sought after by wealthy individuals and offworld nobles as pets; like many other birds, Banshee Birds can be tamed by a skilled trainer and made into relatively domesticated creatures. However, unlike other birds, Banshee Birds cannot be kept caged for any significant amount of time; they are extremely claustrophobic creatures, and as a result those who do have them as pets usually keep them in large, open spaces (Such as an aviary) in order to allow them to stretch their wings and fly. Corellian Banshee Birds are fast and dangerous predators but make good companions, because they are loyal to those who treat them well and vicious against anyone they perceive as a threat to them or their masters. Corellian Banshee Bird Encounters Corellian Banshee Birds are encountered only in the wild on Corellia or on other worlds that have savannahs covered in tall grasses or forests with dense undergrowth. Heroes are most likely to encounter a Corellian Banshee Bird as a companion to another character, most likely a noble or other high-ranking official who can afford to have one of the expensive birds tamed. Additionally, Banshee Birds are highly sought after by hunters of all kinds throughout the galaxy, since their distinctive wail can be used to drive prey out of thick undergrowth and into the sights of a hunter's blaster rifle. Some bounty hunters use Corellian Banshee Birds when hunting down prey on worlds that have a large amount of wilderness; the Banshee Bird's natural hunting instincts, combined with its ability to flush out prey, has proven invaluable in capturing many bounties. Corellian Banshee Birds are a favorite pet among crime lords, particularly those who have a very public and sinister persona. A Corellian Banshee Bird has a distinctly predatory appearance, and many crime lords use them to intimidate their foes and supplicants alike. Corellian Banshee Bird Statistics (CL 2) Small Beast 3 Initiative: '+5; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +8 Defenses Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed: 11), Fortitude Defense: 11, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 16, Damage Threshold: 11 Offense '''Speed: '''10 Squares (Flying); Running Attack '''Melee: 'Claw +6 (1d3+1) '''Fighting Space: 1 Square; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: +2, Grab: '''+1 '''Attack Options: Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Banshee's Wail Species Traits: Banshee's Wail, Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 18, Constitution 12, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 14, Charisma 11 'Feats: Running Attack, Weapon Finesse 'Skills: 'Perception +8 Abilities '''Banshee's Wail: '''As a Standard Action, a Corellian Banshee Bird can emit a loud wail that disorients opponents. The Corellian Banshee Bird makes an attack roll (1d20+6), comparing the result to the Will Defense of all targets within 12 squares. If the attack roll equals or exceeds a target's Will Defense, that target moves -1 step along the Condition Track. A single target cannot be affected by more than one Corellian Banshee Bird's wail per turn. If this ability would push a target to the end of the Condition Track, instead of falling unconscious the target falls Prone and may not take any Actions. This is a Mind-Affecting effect.